james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Sully
Jake Sully is a former marine that saved the Na'vi race from Earth's humans. He is also one of the 20 known avatars, the first human to turn into a Na'vi, and the sixth Toruk Makto. Jake was part of the Avatar Program, where humans were turned into Na'vi-like creatures to infiltrate the Na'vi's Omaticaya Clan, to get an extremely rare mineral that was supposed to save the Earth's energy crisis. He was accepted into the clan, and fell in love with Neytiri, the clan's princess. There he learned the Na'vi ways, until the RDA destroyed The Hometree, and he seek revenge. When everything seemed lost to the Na'vis, Jake was able to dominate a Leonopteryx, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. He had a key part on the final war, as lead the Na'vis and destroyed many of the RDA's ships. Then the Na'vis asked Eywa to turn Jake into a Na'vi, and he did. Biography On Earth Jake Sully grew hearing about Pandora, a 4.4 light years of distance and the first planet with life discovered and explored, dreaming about going there. Then, he joined the marines, and was left crippled on a nonsense war. His twin brother, Tom Sully, was a doctor that was supposed to visit Pandora, was was killed on Earth when a thief wanted to steal his wallet. Jake was then called by the Resources Development Administration, a multi millionaire company, that were offering a trip to Pandora to step into his brother's shoes, as they had the same DNA. He accepted and went on the Interstellar Vehicle Venture Star to participate into the Avatar Program. Arrival To Pandora ]]After 6 years of travelling in cryo, the ISV Venture Star arrived to Pandora. Jake was sent with a group of people on a Valkyrie to Pandora's surface. He was explained that Pandora's air was toxic to humans and that would kill them in 3 minutes, and that they would need to wear an Exopack, that will allow normal breathing. Jake arrived to Hell's Gate, the humans colony, where he met colonel Miles Quaritch, a hardened and seasoned military veteran who is in charge of the colony, and the person whom he will have to report. He explains that there is an indiginous population called the Na'vi, and that they are very hard to kill. The colony personnel and military are under the jurisdiction of the Resources Development Administration (RDA), a non-governmental organization back on Earth. The Avatar Program Jake is introduced to Norm Spellman, a biologist who arrived on the same batch of personnel as he did, and Dr. Grace Augustine, a botanist as well as the leader of the Avatar Program, which allows humans to control avatars, which are genetically engineered human-Na’vi hybrids who look like Na’vis. Using the avatars, Grace and her team have made some considerable progress teaching some Na'vi their ways and English as well as learning their language and culture. Grace is not pleased with RDA administrator Parker Selfridge’s decision to use Jake to replace his brother’s avatar position, as she will have to spend time training him in Na’vi culture as well as teaching him how to control his avatar. .]] Parker stresses that RDA needs to mine the extremely valuable mineral unobtainium, which can be found in huge deposits on Pandora. Meanwhile, Quaritch makes Jake his informant to collect information on the Na’vi and their home, the Hometree, which has huge deposits of unobtainium buried deep below its surface. He wants Jake to gain their trust and convince them to leave their home within three months. Then, Jake's mind is passed into his avatar, and exited because he can now walk, he runs from the lab and goes to the backyard, where he runs and meets Dr. Garce Augustine's avatar. First Contact With Pandora angrily rejects Jake]]After being trained for several weeks in his new body, Jake, along with Grace and Norm explore the native wildlife with Trudy Chacon, a retired Marine pilot who is assigned to ferry them to their location. While Grace and Norm study the wildlife, Jake encounters a group of Hammerhead Titanotheres, a rhinoceros-like animal species. However, the Titanotheres flee from a Thanator, a terrifying land predator. Grace shouts at her group to flee. Jake runs from the Thanator, who is after him, and loses his equipment and weapon in the process. He narrowly escapes death from the predator and falls into the raging rivers below. As darkness falls, Jake creates a fire torch using a sap substance on the trees, and once more runs and fights a large group of small sized Viperwolfs. A female Na'vi was about to kill him before, but she stopped, as a Woodsprite touched her arrowhead. The Na'vi, called Neytiri, killed the Viperwolfs and then turned angry towards Jake, as it was an unnecessary death. Jake follows Neytiri, but she angrily rejects him, as he is a Sky People. When Jake asked why he killed the viperwolfs, she said that a seed of Eywa, a spiritual entity that the Na’vi worship indicated him as a pure spirit. Then, dozens of woodsprites comes into Jake, as Neytiri, impressed, takes him with her. Becoming One of "The People" chasing Jake and Neyriti.]]Jake and Neytiri arrive to The Hometree, a massive tree home of the Omaticaya Clan. Jake met Eytukan and Mo'at, the leaders of the clan and parents of Neytiri and Tsu'Tey, a jealous warrior that wanted to kill Jake. Jake presents himself as a warrior, with his intention to learn from them. Eytukan and Mo'at agree to teach Jake, choosing Neytiri as his tutor. Neytiri teaches him many of the Na'vi culture and language. Back on Hell's Gate, Jake reports to Selfridge and Quaritch on information about the aliens. One day, Grace Augustine arranges for the Avatar team to be transferred to a remote camp on one of the floating islands to continue their program. Norm informs Jake that Grace knows and disapproves his regular communications with Quaritch, hence the team’s move. Back on The Hometree, Neytiri tells Jake he is ready to pick his own banshee. They climb the Iknimaya to the Banshee's nest. Jake learns how to bond and control his flying Banshee, while gaining respect and admiration from the Na'vi, his relationship with Neytiri continuing to grow, but also earning the jealousy and annoyance of Tsu'Tey, Neytiri’s brother and next in line to be the clan leader. Reporting back to Quaritch, the colonel wants Jake to begin his plan to convince the tribe to leave the Hometree, but Jake is now reluctant and weary of his fellow humans to exploit the moon’s resources. He tells Quaritch that he will attempt to convince the tribe once he is made part of the People, a ceremony granting the greatest honor to an avatar. That night, Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own and made part of the People, with Grace and Neytiri looking on. Jake is now part of the Omaticaya Clan, and with this he can choose his mate, he and Neytiri choose each other and spend that night Mating, and they are now mated for life. The Destruction of The Hometree de:Jake Sully Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Avatars Category:RDA